Tales of Brief Recognition
by Boggy
Summary: Short drabbles can convey messages far deeper than a story of 10,000 words. The question is, how deep must one delve to fully understand the motives and actions of those around them—most of whom aren't too sure themselves?
1. Eccentric Declarations

Author's Notes: Short drabbles can convey messages far deeper than a story of 10,000 words. That is why I've decided to use one-hundred word drabbles to display my personal insights into various characters in the** Inuyasha** universe. Perhaps it is because the series itself has yet to be completed, but I have difficulty designing anything more than a few short spurts when writing material concerning Takahashi's latest masterpiece. I hope they are easy enough to follow.

This is the first of my series. Please e-mail me with any questions you may have.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Eccentric Declarations**  
By Boggy

I awoke to the sound of a gentle breeze tapping at the shouji doors.

The winds beckoned me, bringing news of morning's return. I started for a moment, my hand surveying the surrounding area for my most prized possession. As my fingers clasped the familiar design, the panic ceased and my heart rate settled. All was well.

But my relief was soon replaced with a feeling of curiosity, as I noticed a most peculiar object placed carefully at my bedside. My hands trembled slightly, as I fingered the richly ornamented material.

They were robes for the Lady of the house.


	2. Natural Instinct

Author's Notes: This is the second of my "drabble series." You'll notice a trend in my drabbles, as they will often revolve around the same characters, just in varying situations. Since drabbles are so short, updates may come at anytime. Oh, and I did not mention this in my first "chapter," but all drabbles are exactly one-hundred words long.

Italics denotes unspoken thoughts.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Natural Instinct**  
By Boggy

_When the woman and child bathe, it is only natural the male stay at the water's edge and survey the area for predators. It is known as one's "natural instinct."_

The small child splashed water about, while the female leaned lazily against a large boulder, stretching her arms and yawning slightly. The retainer mumbled unintelligible things, fretting and worrying like he often did.

_It is "natural instinct" which confines me to this spot._

The little girl giggled as spurts of water doused the retainer's fitted robes. The retainer sputtered and the woman laughed.

_As I said, it is "natural instinct."_


	3. Undetectable Assailant

Author's Notes: I decided to try something a bit more "out there" in terms of structure. I'm finding that each entry turns out better than the preceding drabble (in personal opinion), which pleases me greatly. I believe it is a foreshadowing of things to come.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Undetectable Assailant**  
By Boggy

Winter has come for yet another season. The earth is covered in brilliant purity. What is there that makes no sound? It is something the senses cannot detect.

And the snow falls silently…

I blink.

Winter has arrived yet again. There is still that something I cannot detect. Kimonos change, appearances differ, but it is something that I cannot see.

And the snow falls silently…

Winter, yet again.

Curse this entity which escapes my nose! Be gone you trickster who mocks this Lord! When I have revealed your true form, you shall know limitless fear!

And the snow falls silently…


	4. Three Questions

Author's Notes: The fourth installment of my "drabble series." I've always preferred Kikyo to Kagome; hence, the birth of this drabble. This will probably be the only clip focused on her character/persona, as I prefer Sesshoumaru and his company (i.e. secondary characters given less attention) as opposed to the exasperating love triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome.

In any case, enjoy.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Questions  
**By Boggy

"I am the one protecting the jewel…"

"If the jewel disappears…"

"I can become an ordinary woman."

I believed those words once. I believed in a life of happiness, a life of dreams. In a mere instant—I cannot recall when it was—you captured my heart, and held it ransom in the palm of your hand.

We shared what I believed to be an unbreakable bond...

"I was serious."

You travel with that useless girl; she pales in comparison to me.

Is this girl what you want? Is my touch so easily forgotten?

Inuyasha, whose heart have you kidnapped this time?


	5. Receptacle

Author's Notes: My collection of drabbles is fairly large (i.e. many have yet to be posted), but this is by far my favorite of the set. For some reason, I managed to get my point across EXACTLY and still feel satisified with the results. I rarely use names to describe characters; rather, I use pronouns and brief descriptions to give readers (i.e. you) an idea of what's happening and who's involved. That very thought weighs on my conscience, as I'm not always certain my perspective/train of thought is fully understood. But from the positive reviews I've received (**Rogue Ronin, Max the bish deliverer, mystlady, Banana Rum**—you know who you are, and you are very much appreciated), I think I'm heading in the right direction.

Once again, all my drabbles are** exactly 100 words** in length—no more, no less. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to e-mail me, and be sure to submit a constructive review before you leave. Thanks.

(In this sense, "receptacle" is the apex of the flower stalk, from which the organs of the flower grow, or into which they are inserted.)

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Receptacle**  
By Boggy

Ten years have passed.

To a demon, this means nothing. We live for centuries upon centuries without change. Each day is no different than the day before, nor the day after, nor the day that will inevitably follow. Life is, in a word, constant.

But over the course of ten years, my outlook on time has evolved, I must confess.

There is no tug at my pant leg. There are no small hands reaching up for mine. There are no wide eyes to capture briefly.

Only this woman stands before me. …She is a stranger.

Where is my little girl?


	6. Face in the Abyss

Author's Notes: This was originally an entry (i.e. for the weekly drabble contest) at an** Inuyasha** LiveJournal community, though it didn't do well. Readers felt the language TOO advanced/mature for Kohaku's age (i.e. teenager), despite the growth he undergoes as Naraku's servant/minion. I feel it is poetic, emotional, and expresses the torment of a boy with experiences beyond that of "normal" children.

...But hey, that's just me.

It is NOT, however, one of my favorite pieces, though I am—as we speak—uploading all **Inuyasha** drabbles (i.e. that I've written) to my account. I've several scattered here and there, most written for LJ communities months ago—communities whose most recent posting activity was in August (which indicates the dedication level of its members). Ah well...

Thanks to all for the constructive reviews.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Face in the Abyss**  
By Boggy

I wade at the water's edge, your reflection my only company. A reflection who shares my memories and acknowledges the truth:

I am beyond help, beyond saving, beyond repair.

Without hope.

But perhaps there is time for you my friend, my milky twin atop the water's surface.

Might I trace your image from the marshy depths, and paint a smile upon your somber face? Or change your past into firefly dreams, where the starlight leaps through the sky like spring?

Try as I might, there is nothing to be done. You are hopeless, like me—your somber face my only company.


	7. Seasons in Pairs

Author's Notes: This drabble won second place at an **Inuyasha** LiveJournal community for the week of 6/13/2005. I'm particularly impressed with the drabble's title, though I've no idea why.

The "her" mentioned in the second "paragraph" is a reference to Sesshoumaru's mother.

The drabble theme for the week was "Opposites."

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Seasons in Pairs**  
By Boggy

Winter was magnificent—cold, ruthless, unyielding.

His earliest memories were of snow—frost-ridden stretches of icy plains, her hair teasing the tips of his shoulders, and his arms brushing the delicate fabrics of her winter kimono.

But winter has passed, leaving only the lavender blossoms of spring in its wake.

He watched as the child rummaged about, her outstretched hands embracing the sky—rejuvenated by the warmth of the sun's rays.

He called to her, bothered by the strength of the afternoon heat. She took place beside him as they continued on, her small arms brushing the delicate fabrics of his spring kimono.


	8. The Hypocrite

Author's Notes: I'd COMPLETELY forgotten this drabble existed. It was written **many moons ago** for an **Inuyasha** LiveJournal community, which I no longer frequent. I like the premise of the piece, and as always, the ambiguity. And of course, I LOVE the KohakuxRin pairing, which this drabble features.

My thinking was of Rin from a "demonic approach," with the assumption that she's spent the better part of her adolescent years under the care and supervision of Sesshoumaru, whom without realizing it, has enforced his mindset—namely his opinion of humans—on Rin. As there is no stronger influence than a child's "parent," Rin has unwittingly fallen into Sesshoumaru's mold of thinking, though her basic instincts remind her of things which can never be erased, never be dismissed, never be forgotten.

As always, reviews are appreciated. I love to know what the audience is thinking.

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hypocrite**  
By Boggy

The look in your eyes—it is foreign to me.

Is there something you wish to say? Did you need something from me?

It isn't that complicated. Speak your mind, boy; I haven't the time for childish games, nor the patience.

Your head slowly lifts; your gaze levels with my own.

There it is again!

Silence.

Can a feeling be so powerful as to render a person speechless?

(Feeling—I know not the meaning of the word.)

Humans are hopeless! They are forever enslaved by their fool emotions. No wonder Lord Father denotes them as an inferior race.

But… I'm human too.


	9. Recalcitrance

Author's Notes: This drabble TOTALLY came out of left field. It began as one thing, metamorphosed into another, and ended up as some strange combination of the two. (For a second, I wasn't entirely sure what it meant.) It's a "request drabble," if you will, from an LJ buddy of mine, in response to a meme/tag regarding fandoms. She writes a drabble for me, and I write a drabble for her in return. And so on and so forth.

I LOVE the title. It was, more or less, the subject matter of the piece, but the word itself was so obscure, I couldn't help but put it on display. Many kudos to **Banana Rum **for her exceptional vocabulary (and impeccable taste).

Disclaimer: **Inuyasha** © Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Recalcitrance**  
By Boggy

It was way back when, in another time, another place, that I remember thinking…

"My life is not your life."

You were smaller then, in a consciousness outside my own, in a space beyond the desolate wastelands of reality. A place where all children begin, before curiosity and the cruelties of truth unveil the shadows that dance before our eyes.

…But looking back, there was fire in your step, and perspiration on your brow, and the crisp swing of the sickle chain as it struck against the fallen pine.

I see it now.

Kohaku… Are you still determined to die?


End file.
